


Twilight Sparkle rapes a grapefruit

by DiverseMaterials



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Fruit, Other, Peaches - Freeform, Random - Freeform, lunacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiverseMaterials/pseuds/DiverseMaterials





	Twilight Sparkle rapes a grapefruit

As the burning sun of Equestria reached its peak Princess Twilight Sparkle was awakened by the rich brown cloistral scent of coffee wafting through the palace. Even with the door closed she could smell it and knew this wasn’t her coffee. Hers' had been brewed with her special recipe and drank  a while ago. This was the afternoon’s second brew, made in the Griffonian espresso coffeemaker in which Mr and Mrs Cake made coffee after they too had lunched. Soon they would be resting as well.

Already a heavy torpor hung in the air—the world was falling asleep. All she wanted was for somepony to pass by her balcony door and, through the half-drawn shutters, make out her unclothed royal body sprawled on the bed. A female pony preferably—but she wanted someone to pass by and notice her, and up to them to decide what to do. She could go on sleeping or, if they should sidle up to her, She'd make room for them and they'd sleep together.

She saw one of them enter her room and reach for the fruitbowl, and with the fruit in hoof, come to the bed and bring it to her exposed mare parts. I know you’re not sleeping, they’d say, and gently press the soft, overripe grapefruit on her vagina till she got wet and showered the fruit which reminded her of the plumpness of a mares backside.

  The idea seized her and would not let go. She got up and reached for one of the grapefruits, made a delicate incision with a pearl knife using her horn and gently brought the fuzzy, yellowish grapefruit to her groin, and then began to press it into her till the parted fruit slid down her perineum. If Strong Plant only knew, if Strong Plant the royal gardener knew what she was doing to the fruit he cultivated with such slavish devotion every day, him and his large straw hat and his massive hooves that were always ripping out weeds from the parched earth. His grapefruits were more melons than grapefruits, except larger, juicier. She was ruler of the pony kingdom. Now she was making love to the kingdom of plants. The idea almost made her chuckle. The fruit was leaking all over her vagina.

   The skin was shiny and felt like dimpled wax. She rolled it around her thighs and rubbed it rapidly like a roller ball over her vaginal lips. She enjoyed the sweet sensation as she rubbed it rythmically, stretching herself out so the ball caressed the sensitive inner flesh.

  Another idea hit her and she telekinetically grabbed a strawberry; ramming it in to the split in the grapefruit - sliced up and positioned the right way it somewhat resembled an engorged clitoral hood, though a mare with a clit that size would almost be a she-male.

  The strawberry penetrated a little deeper into her genitals and she breathed out sharply at the sensation but it was still something of a tease. She pressed the sopping wet fruit against her own stimulated clit and was rewarded by pangs of pleasure that went up her body.

  Wanting to try something else she squeezed the fruit in between her royal buttock cleft. This felt incredibly nice and she could see why some stallions liked to take it back there. Spreading her legs out she massaged the grapefruit by expanding and contracting her buttocks. Enjoying the sensation this produced she expanded her anus outwards by a force of will and shoved the fruit in there, pushing hard on the abused skin with her hoof, making a dent.

  Using telekinesis she moved it in and out of the stretched anus gasping and moaning at the deeply pleasurable sensation this produced. She did this for a while becoming more excited but the sensation did not spread so she pulled the fruit out and moved it back to her front end.

   The grapefruit was soft and firm, and as it split further apart with the action, she saw that its reddened center reminded her not just of an anus but of a vagina, so grasping each half in both hooves firmly against her vulva, she began to rub herself, thinking of no one and of everyone, including the poor grapefruit, which had no idea what was being done to it except that it had to play along and probably in the end took some pleasure in the act as well, till she thought she heard it say to her, "Fuck me, Twilight Sparkle, fuck me harder", and after a moment, "Harder, I said!"

She scanned her mind for images from pony literature—wasn’t there a character who had turned into a grapefruit and, if there wasn’t, couldn’t she make one up on the spot, say, an ill-fated young stallion and young mare who in their grapefruity beauty had spurned an arcadian deity who had turned them into a grapefruit tree, probably the sort of thing Discord would do and only now, after three thousand years, were being given what had been so unjustly taken away from them, as they murmured, I’ll die when you’re done, and you mustn’t be done, must never be done?

   The story so aroused her that practically without warning the orgasm was upon her. She sensed she could just stop then and there or, with one more stroke, she could come, which she finally did, carefully aiming the spurt of the female ejaculate into the reddened core of the open grapefruit as if in a ritual of fertility. What a crazy thing this was. She let herself hang back, holding the fruit in both hooves, grateful that she hadn’t gotten the sheet dirty with either juice or come. The bruised and damaged grapefruit, like a rape victim, lay on its side on her desk, shamed, loyal, aching, and confused, struggling not to spill what she had left inside. She put on a casual shirt but then decided to stay naked and get under the sheet.  She awoke to the sound of someone unhooking the latch of the shutters and then hooking it back behind her. As in her dream once, she was creeping towards her, not in an effort to surprise her, but so as not to wake her up.

   She knew it was Rainbow Dash and opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. Rainbow Dash seemed surprised to see her in there instead of up and about.

  "Heya Twilight, thought I'd come in and visit."  She stopped and sniffed the air cautiously. What had she done? She told her and pointed to the bruised evidence sitting on her desk.

“Let me see.” She stood up and asked if Twilight left it for her. Perhaps she had. Or had she simply put off thinking how to dispose of it?

“Is this what I think it is?” Twilight nodded naughtily in mock shame. “Any idea how much work Strong Plant puts into each one of these?”

She was teasing, but it felt as though she, or someone through her, was asking the same question about the work everpony had put into her. Dash flew with the grapefruit to the centre of the room, making certain not to spill its contents.

“I’m sick, aren’t I?” Twilight asked.

“Yes you are, just a little. Want to see sick?” What was she up to? She hesitated to say yes.

“Just think of all the ponies who’ve come before you, your grandmother, your great-great-grandmother. You've squeezed them out in this little trickle of liquid. Now may I taste it?” She shook her head. She dipped a hoof into the core of the grapefruit and brought it to her mouth.

“Please don’t.” This was more than Twilight could bear.

“I never could stand my own. But this is yours. Please explain.”

“It makes me feel terrible.” She simply shrugged my comment away.

“You should feel terrible making love to a defenseless tree seed.”

  "It's a grapefruit"

  Rainbow Dash turned the bruised mess over in her hooves. "No," she said deliberately, "This isn't a grapefruit it's a RAPEfruit!"

“Sure!” Twilight lunged out to grab the fruit from her, but Rainbow Dash dodged and batted her aside, her wings beat so fast they caused a mild hurricane.

“You’ll mess the room up”

“Then stay still.” She watched Rainbow Dash slowly put the grapefruit up to her mouth and slowly sink her teeth into it, staring at her so intensely that she thought even lovemaking didn’t go so far.

“Please spit it out, put him down, I promise I won’t bring this up again,” She said to break the silence more than as a last plea. She shook her head. Twilight could tell she was tasting it at that very instant. Something that was hers was in her mouth, more Rainbow's than Twilight's now.

  Rainbow shook her hoof at her.

   "HA HA I EAT YOUR RAPE GRAPEFRUIT!" she yelled, foaming at the mouth  "I EAT ALL OF IT!"

   Twilight cried and sobbed as Rainbow Dash tore into the fruity flesh with her teeth.

"Please let Fred go."

"You named the fruit, you've lost it."

  Rainbow Dash tore another chunk out of the grapefruit, a piece covered in Twilights lady liquid.

"I DEVOUR THE PRODUCE OF YOUR FRUITY FORNICATION."

  Twilight wailed bitterly as the grapefruit, her first and only love was consumed. Unable to bear the sight of the citrus slaughter she covered her eyes and tears cascaded down her cheeks and onto the quality blankets.

  The chomping and guzzling noises continued as Twilight shuddered with sobs. Slowly she composed herself and blinking tears away walked towards Dash until they were face to face.

  "I EATS YOUR RAPE GRAPEFRUIT IS WHAT I DO."

She was still chewing. In the heat of passion it would have been one thing. But this was quite another. She was making her fly away. Her words made no sense. But she knew exactly what they meant. She rubbed and pounded at Dash's chest with her hoof. Then, without knowing why, she began to lick her eyelids.

“Kiss me now, you multichromatic slut before the last of Fred is gone” she said. Her mouth tasted of grapefruit and Twilight. She slipped her tongue in and tasted the demise of Fred.

She stayed in her room long after Rainbow Dash left. When she finally awoke, it was almost twilight, which put her in a grumpy mood. The pain was gone, but she had a resurgence of the same malaise she experienced toward dawn. She did not know now if this was the same feeling, resurfacing after a long hiatus? Or had the earlier one healed completely and this was a totally new one, resulting from the afternoon’s lovemaking. Would she always experience such solitary guilt in the wake of intimate moments together with an intoxicating grapefruit?  She took a shower and put on her dress. Downstairs, everypony was having cocktails.

Rainbow Dash moved back to Cloudsdale, refusing to associate with a fruit fondler. Twilight Sparkle organised a funeral for the remnants of Fred which most of ponyville attended. He was buried in the Canterlot castle gardens. Twilight Sparkle took to wearing a black cape and hood in the following months to mourn the murder by molar from a multichromatic maniac.


End file.
